Sister
Sister is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 single. The song is performed by Tomoka Tenkubashi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by Kotori Koiwai and is arranged by KOHTA YAMAMOTO. Track List #Shakunetsu no Parade (シャクネツのパレード) #Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho (空に手が触れる場所) #Sister #Silhouette (シルエット) #Brand New Theater! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Munasawagi kakusenai watashi wa dameda na Katarenai katarenai jibun wa katarenai Mayotteru madotteru wakatteru aa wakaranai Anata no mama anata janai anata nara yurusareta no? Itsuka sameru no nara kotae nado iranai Yuragu hohoemi kara mitsukete... Mou modorenai nara kodoku o okashite demo Nozomanai de ne koi wa giniro ni hikaru fujouri Anata (watashi) tozasu kataku hakanage na wana Wazato datta no koe ni nibyou dake noseta honne ga Watashi (anata) kara no saisho de saigo no iiwake Hizamazuku kindan watashi wa yowai na Wasuretai wasureenai anata o wasuretai "Sayonara" to ietara ii no ni... Aa nasu sube mo naku watashi janaku naru demo Nozonde iru no? Subete midasaretai to te o nobasu Anata (watashi) tsunagu yuushitessen wa aka Wazato janai no me to me koboreru himitsu tadoru you ni Watashi (anata) kara no saisho de saigo no eien Negaigoto kanau nara watashi dake ni damasarete――― "Sayonara" to ietara ii no ni... Mou modorenai nara kodoku o okashite demo Nozomanai de ne koi wa giniro ni hikaru fujouri Anata (watashi) tozasu kataku hakanage na wana Wazato datta no koe ni nibyou dake noseta honne ga Watashi (anata) kara no saisho de saigo no iiwake |-| Kanji= 胸騒ぎ　隠せない　私は駄目だな 語れない　語れない　自分は騙れない 迷ってる　惑ってる　解ってる　ああ分からない あなたのまま　あなたじゃない　あなたなら赦されたの？ いつか醒めるのなら　応えなど要らない 揺らぐ微笑みから見つけて… もう戻れないなら孤独を侵して　でも 望まないでね　恋は　銀色に光る不条理 あなた(私)閉ざす　硬く儚げな罠 わざとだったの　声に二秒だけ乗せた本音が 私(あなた)からの最初で最期の言い訳 膝まづく禁断　私は弱いな 忘れたい　忘れ得ない　あなたを忘れたい 「サヨナラ」と言えたら良いのに… 嗚呼　為す術も無く私じゃなくなる　でも 望んでいるの？　全て乱されたいと手を伸ばす あなた(私)繋ぐ　有刺鉄線は赤 わざとじゃないの　目と目　こぼれる秘密　辿る様に 私(あなた)からの最初で最後の永遠 願い事叶うなら　私だけに騙されて――― 「サヨナラ」と言えたら良いのに… もう戻れないなら孤独を侵して　でも 望まないでね　恋は　銀色に光る不条理 あなた(私)閉ざす　硬く儚げな罠 わざとだったの　声に二秒だけ乗せた本音が 私(あなた)からの最初で最期の言い訳 |-| English= I can't hide my uneasiness, I'm really useless I can't talk, I'm not allowed to talk, I can't deceive myself I'm lost, I'm puzzled, I understand, ah, I have no idea You are who you were, you are not, would I have been forgiven if it were you? If I wake up someday, I won't need answers From this wavering smile, find them... If we can no longer return, I trespass your loneliness, but Don't desire it, love is absurdity shining in silver That's a tough and fragile trap to close you (me) off My voice sent my true intentions for only two seconds on purpose It's the first and last excuse from (you) me Kneeling is prohibited, I'm really weak I want to forget, I'm not able to forget, I want to forget you And yet I wish to say "goodbye" Ah, I'm irresistibly turning into who I'm not, but Do you desire it? You reach out your hand as if you wanted to have all of you disturbed The barbed wire tied to you (me) is red It is unintentional, it's like our eyes follow this spilling secret It's the first and final eternity from (you) me If my wish will become true, be deceived by only me――― And yet I wish to say "goodbye" If we can no longer return, trespass my loneliness, but Don't desire it, love is absurdity shining in silver That's a tough and fragile trap to close you (me) off My voice sent my true intentions for only two seconds on purpose It's the first and last excuse from (you) me Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi)